warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Artifact Registry
The following is a database to help direct you to artifacts in Warehouse 13. The list is organized alphabetically by the artifacts name, not the actual object. # *007's Gadgets *12 Case of Cheetah Energy Drink *24 Case of Red Bull Energy Drink *1907 Thomas-Flyer from the 1908 New York to Paris Race *1955 Triple Die-Cents *1956 Beaverton Horse Show Trophy *1977 NYC Blackout DJ Mixer *1979 National Christmas Tree Star *1st Dalai Lama's Singing Bowl *2B Pencil *3-D Glasses *9th Parachute Chasseur Regiment Pin A *ABBA's Champagne Glasses *Abd Al-Rahman Al-Gillani's Walking Stick *Abing's Erhu *Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter's Woodcutting Axe *Abraham Suydam's Golden Pocketwatch *''A Dictionary of the English Language'' by Samuel Johnson *Abu Hurairah's Tombstone *Ada Lovelace's Dress *Adam Lanza's Gun (destroyed) *Adolf Hitler's Colored Pencils *'Aesop's Cloak': Allows person wrapped in the cloak to become braced by any wind that they come in contact with. With every stride the wearer makes the stronger they get. *Aesop's Pendant *'Aesop's Tablets': Each tablet is one of Aesop's fables. Each tablet has a differant effect based on the story (The Tortoise and the Hare allows user to control speed). *Afghan Bronze Vase *Agatha Christie's Typewriter *Agent Aden Taylor's Deck *Agent Aden Taylor's God-Tier Clock *Agent Aden Taylor's God Tier Outfit *Agent Brady Brown's Glasses *Agent Kipling's Stainless Steel Casio Watch *Aguara's Carob *Ahmahd Shah Durrani's Pesh-Kabz *'Air from the Great Stink of 1858': Stored in a jar. When opened, relases a 1 mile wide bubble of the air. *Air Raid Siren from Pearl Harbor *Alan Seeger's Helmet *Alan Wake's Flashlight *Albert Einstein's Chalk *Albert Stevens’ Paintbrush *Album of 'The Masked Marauders' *Al Capone's Fedora *Al Capone's Tommy Gun *Aldrich Ames' Chalk *Aleister Crowley's Hat and Sacrificial Knife *Alethiometer *Alexander Bain's Fax Machine *Alexander Fleming's Beaker *Alexander Graham Bell's Transistors *Alexander Hamilton's & Aaron Burr's Dueling Pistols *Alexander Hermann’s Gold Watch *Alexander of Abonoteichus' Grimorie *Alexander the Great's Time-Turner *Alexey Leonov's "Near the Moon" *Alexis Soyer's Cutting Board *Alex Mercer's Jacket *Alfred George Hinds's Prison Uniform *Alfred Hitchcock's Shower Curtain *Alfred's Monarch Ice Skates *Alfred Nobel's Box Detonator *Alfred Nobel's Curtains *Alfred Snoxall's Lee-Enfield Rifle *Alfred Stieglitz's Tripod *Alfred Watkin's Theodolite *Alfred Wegener's Parka *Al Herpin's Rocking Chair *Alice's Crown *Alice Stebbins Wells’ Police Badge *Allan Pinkerton's Briefcase *Alliance Tenna-Scope TV Signal Booster *All Hallow's Eve Pumpkin *Alvin C. Graves' Tie *Alvin C. York's .45 Colt Automatic Pistol *Amanda Palmer's Ukulele *Amaterasu's Magatama Bead Necklace *Amber Cigar Holder *Amber Spyglass *Ambrose Bierce's Skull *Ambrose Burnside's Jacket *Amelia Earhart's Lockheed Vega 5B *Amityville House Windows *Anaxagoras' Krater *Anaximander's Sundial *Anasazi Rope *Andrea del Verrocchio's Workshop *Andrew Borden's Couch *Andrew Detmer's Gas Mask *Andrew Jackson's Keg of Ale *Andy Wharol's "Campbell's Soup Cans" *Andy Warhol's Hair Brush * Andy Warhol's "Marilyn Diptych" *Angelo Faticoni's Chair *'Animatronic Presidents from the "Hall of Presidents" in Disneyland': The animatronics, when activated, act as robots, being able to do various tasks. Often used to shelve artifacts that attack living organisms. *Anna Bertha Ludwig's Wedding Ring *Anna de Coligny's Crown *Annie Oakely's Bonnet *Antoine Lavosier's Candle *Antoine Lavosier's Microscope *Anton Chekov’s Pince-Nez *Antonietta Dell'Era's Ballet Slippers *Anton Praetorius' Hynm Book *Anubis Canopic Jar *Aphrodite's Ankle Bracelet *Apollo 13 Command Module *Apophis Statuette *Arceus' Plates *'Archibald Spooner's Cloak': Causes user to mess up their words. *Archimedes's Bathtub *Arc Light from Iroquois Theater *Aristotle's Lyre *'Armand David's Glasses & Zucchetto': Alows user to perfectly differentiate any species of plant and animal. May cause user to want to save the species from endangerment. *Arrhenius's Gloves *Arrow of Time *Arthur Claud Darby's Rope *Arthur Evans' Magnifying Glass *Arthur Wellesley's Boots *Arthur Wynn's Journal *Ashley "Ash" William's Double-Barrel "Boomstick" *Ashley Revell's Tuxedo *Assorted Herbs (Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme) *Atlantean Crystal Pendant *ATLAS Android Test Subject *Atlas' Globe *Atticus Finch's Pocketwatch *Autumn Leaves *Axe Ring *Azletar B *Babe Ruth's 714th Baseball *Babe Ruth's Baseball Bat *Babe Ruth's Baseball Glove *Babushka's Scrub Brush *BACCCU Horn *Bag of Holding Messenger Bag *Bakelite Dress Clip *Balda's Bough of Mistletoe *Bao-Ding's Balls *Barbra's Trenchcoat *Barbwire from Auschwitz *Barry Larkin's Olympic Torch *Barry White's 1979 Stutz IV-Porte *Bass Reeve's Marshal Badge *Ba Statuette *Battle of Trenton Hessian Plate *Battle Spears *'Beach Blanket Bingo' Bingo Stamper *Beach Umbrella *Beauty and the Beast's Rose *Bedlam Cot *Bee Playing Cards *Beer Tap *Beethoven's Ear Horn *Beethoven's Piano *'Bell': When rang, rids area of cheese. From the Monty Python sketch, Cheese Shop. *Belle Boyd's Dress *Bell X-1 "Glamorous Glennis" *Benedict Arnold's Sword *Benedict Arnold's Wig *Benito Mussolini's Brass Knuckles *Benjamin Franklin's Glass Armonica *Benjamin Franklin's Keys *Benny Goodman's Clarinet *Bernard Bosanquet's Cricket Ball *Beverly Hills Supper Club Cash Register *Bill Cosby's Radio *Bill Hick's Contact Lense *Bill Watterson's Transmogrifier Gun *Billy Club from the Standford Prison Experiment *Billy Loomis's Cell Phone *Billy the Kid's Boots *Billy the Kid's Repeater *Billy the Puppet's Tricycle *Bird's Postal Hat *Blackbeard's Sword *Black Canary's Fishnet Leggings *Black Hawk's Shackles *Blacksmith Gloves *Black Peter's Coal * Black Ribbon from the 2013 London Marathon *Blade's Katana *Blue Orb *Blue Suede Shoes *Bobbie the Wonder Dog's Tags *Bobby Blackburn's Crocodille Teeth Dentures *Bobby Jones' Golf Clubs *Bob Falfa's Black '55 Chevy *Bob Johnstone's Microphone *Bola Spider Bolas *Bonnie & Clyde's Camera *Boots from the Grande Armée *Boris Karloff's Frankenstein Costume *Boudica's Helmet *'Bow of Leif Ericson's Ship': Causes user to make incredible discoveries, but someone else will be credited. *Box of Chocolates *Box of Matches *'Box of Tamaya Fireworks from the 1843 Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival': If a firework from the box is held, it will explode. The firework itself isn't destroyed. All fireworks must be togather. *Box of Twinkies *Brad Anderson's Dog Collar *Bram Stoker's Crucifix *Briar Pipe Collection *Briar Rose's Spindle Fuse *Brick from the K Foundation *Bricks from the Collyer Brothers Home *Bruce Lee's Punching Bag *Bruce Nolan's Hairnet *Brumberger Industrial Slide Projector *Brutus' Dagger *Buckminster Fuller’s Geodesic Dome Model *Buddy Holly's Sunglasses *Buddha's Alm Bowl *Buddha's Bodhi Tree Leaves *Bullfighter Estoque *Bunny Man's Axe *Burt Munro’s Indian Scout *'Buster Crash Test Dummy': Will come to life and do what the user says, but is very clummsy. From the Mythbusters set. *Bust of Diocletian *Butch Cassidy's Pistol *'Butter Churn from Lancaster County': Using churn will causes the user to become an Amish. C *Cable from the Warsaw Radio Mast *Cake Fork *Cake Tester *Calaveras Skull *Calico Jack's Belt *Calico Jack's Flintlock Pistol *Caligula's Battle Armor *Calvin Coolidge's Kerosene Lamp *'Camera from the ''Ed Sullivan Show: Causes people caught in the view of the lense to sing and dance. Created during Elvis appearing on the show. *Camera Obscura *Candy Corn *Captain Joseph White's Bed Mattress *Cardinal Richelieu's Table Knife *Carl Barks' Animation Cels *Carlos Arredondo's Hat *Carlos Hathcock's Feather *'''Carl Sagan's Jacket: Creates visons of the galaxy in the user's mind. *Carnation Flower *Captain Edward John Smith's Hat *Carrie White's Prom Dress *Cask of Amontillado *Cassandra "Elvira" Peterson's '58 Ford Thunderbird *Cassie Chadwick's Pearl Necklace *Castle Crasher Knight's Weapons *Cecília Meireles' Rose Pen *Ceramic Black Buffalo *Ceramic Figurine Collection *Cesar Chavez's Trellis *Charlemagne's Stirrup *Charles II's Croquet Balls *Charles II's Executioner Axe *Charles Babbage's Gears *Charles Babbage Difference Engine *Charles B. Franklin’s Camshaft *Charles Bowle's Flour Sack *Charles Cullen's Scrubs *Charles Davenport's Syringe *Charles Goodyear's Synthetic Rubber *Charles Lindbergh's Spirt of St. Louis *Charles Manson's Metal Guitar Pick *Charles M. Schulzs' Airbrush *Charles M. Shultz' Pumpkin *Charles Perrault's Cape *Charles Richter and Beno Gutenberg's Paper Roll and Pen *Charles Richter's Fountain Pen and Cap *Charley Parkhurst's Whip *'Charlie Chaplin's Bowler Hat': Causes user to exoerience the world as if they are in a Chaplin film (causes deafness, vision to become black and white, music to play from Chaplin films in the mind, and siliness). *C.H. Bennet's Ball of Twine *Che Guevara's Beret *'Cheng and Eng Bunker's Wedding Rings': Alows two people wearing the rings to become read each other's minds. Overuse causes conjoinment. *Chesty Puller's Bullet Shells *Chief Opchanacanough's Bow *Chief Tecumseh's Robes *Chinese New Year Red Envelope *Chris Hadfield's Acoustic Guitar *Christiaan Barnard's Scalpel *Christopher Milne's Notebook *Christopher Reeve's Superman Cape *Christmas Lights from the Rockefeller Tree *Christmas Cracker *Christmas Pyramid *'Christian Doppler's Tie': Alows user to cause the source of sound to seem to move. *Chowchilla Kidnapping School Bus *Chuck Jones's Glasses *'Chunk of the Chelyabinsk Meteor': If it hits the ground, it causes a sonic boom and bright lights to emit from where it lands. *Chucky Doll *Chung Ling Foo’s Bowl *Chung Ling Soo's Plate *Cinderella's Carriage *Cine-Kodak 8 Model 25 Camera *Clarisse La Rue's Electric Spear *Claude Alexander Conlin’s Crystal Ball *Clay Models From "Corpse Bride" *Clement Moore's Pen *'Clever Han’s Horseshoes': Alows user to read minds. *Clipped Wings of Pegasus *'Closet Door': If opened, monsters will come out of the door. Only works between sunset and sunrise. Monsters die from light. *Clyde Barrow's B.A.R. Machine Gun *'Coconut Husks': When banged togather, causes people to hear the noise of a horse walking. From Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *Coco Chanel's Handbag *'Code of Hammurabi Tablet': Causes user to do the bad things people have done to user. *'Cold War Air Raid Siren': When turned on, causes people to hear it to believe an atomic bomb is about to go off near them. *Color Wheel *'Collection of Jimmy MacDonald's Sound Effect Device': Devices used by at Disney Studios to create sound effects for films. When an item in the collection is used, the people around it will hear what sound the device is trying to replicate. *''Columbia'' Space Shuttle *Connor Kenway's Tomahawk *Cook's Peppermill *'Cookware from the ''Iron Chef Set': Causes food cooked in the cookware to taste delicious, but only 60 minutes after the first bite. *Copper Roof Panel from the Plaza Hotel *Coraline Jones' Doll *Corvo Attano's Gas Mask *Craig Jackson's Watch *Crown of Minos *Crown Prince Sado's Sandals *Crowns of Peter and Ines *Crystal Skull *C.S.A.: Confederate States of America Film Poster *C. S. Lewis' Wardrobe *C. S. Lewis' Writing Pen *Cupid's Arrows *Cybermen Outfits *Cynthia Doll *Cyrill Demian's Accordion *Cyrus Teed's Orrery D *Daft Punk Costumes *Daikoku's Mallet *Daimler Reitwagen *Dale Earnhardt, Sr.'s Race Car *Dalek Costumes *'Daniel Shay's Shovel': Causes user to hate their goverment. *Danish Witch Doll *Dan Rowan and Dick Martin's Suits *Dario Gabbai's Shirt *Dark Stone *'David Alexander Johnston's Boots': Melts anything touched by the boots. Activated and deactivated by saying "Vancouver! Vancouver! This is it!" *David Amoss' Bullwhip *David Berkowitz' Dog Collar *David Bruce's Tie *David Copperfield's Curtains *David Hahn's nuclear reactor *'David Livingstone's Diary': When opened, causes user to be teleported to a random location. *D. B. Cooper’s Parachute *Debbie Reynold's Umbrella *Debbie Stone's Name Tag *Debris from Crush, Texas *Debris from the Amoco Cadiz Oil Spill *Deck of Cards *Deep Blue *De Historia piscium *Dental Floss *'Desk': Causes people to do something differant from what they were doing. From ''Monty Python's Flying Circus. *Devil Mask *Dialga's Diamond *Diego de Landa's Golden Cross *Dinner Table & Chairs from Dinner For One *'Diogenes of Sinope's Barrel': Causes user to want to get rid of every item they own, except for one item of underwear. *Dipper Pines' Hat *Disintegrater-Replicators *Dmitri Mendeleev's Display of the Periodic Table *Dmitry Pozharsky's Helmet *'Doc Brown's Stop Watch': Allows user to travel 1 minute into the future. *Domenico Fontana's Rope *Dominic Cobb's Top *Dominick Labino's Glassblowing Tube *Donald O'Connor's Umbrella *Donna Summer's Silk Blouse *Door Knob *Door Knocker From 54 Berners Street, London *Dorothy's Silver Shoes *Dough of Kolobok *Dragon Army Battle Suit *Dream Present *Driftwood from Noah's Ark *Dr. John Crawley's Painting *Dr. Valorous Coolidge's Whiskey Shotglass *Duane Jones' Lighter *Duncan MacDougall’s Scale *DuVall Windshield *Dwight D. Eisenhower's Binoculars E *Eadweard Muybridge's Zoopraxiscope *Earl J. Hickey's List *Easton-Bell Aluminum Baseball Bat *Ebenezer Thorndike's Lobster Trap *Eddie Morra's Jacket *Ed Gein's Shovel *Ed Hardy's Shoelaces *'Edmund Mcllhenny's Hot Sauce': Thought to be the hot sauce that gave him his ideas with his own hot sauce made from Tabasco peppers. Has the power to melt anything the sauce touches, it is also amazing in chili, apparently edible. *'Edsel Ford Fong's Apron': Causes user to be rude to everyone. *Eduard Khil's Suit *Edward Mueller's Counterfeit Dollar Bill *Edward O. Thorp & Claude Shannon's Pocket Computer *Edwin Armstrong's Radio Parts *Edward Teach's Shackles *Ed Wood's "Glenda" Dress *Eero Saarinen's Model of the Gateway Arch *Eggnog from the Eggnog Riots *E. J. Pennington’s Motor *Elijah's Cup *Eli's Bible *Eli Whitney's Vest *Eliphas Levi's Pentagram *Elvis Presley's Black Belt *Elvis Presley's Lost Guitar *Elvis Presley's Originals Music Sheets *Elizabeth Bathory's Brooch *Elizabeth Bathory's Necklace *Elizabeth Montgomery's Hair Curlers *Elliot Hanfler's Toy Car *Elliot Ness’ Handcuffs *'Emily Dickson's Basket:' Basket fills with an endless amount of gingerbread cookies, but eating one suddenly makes family members and friends sick with illnesses undectable by normal means. *Emma Smith's Gown *Emerald City Glasses *Emperor Sutoku's Sutras *'Empire State Building Masonry': Causes user to feel like they are 1,454 ft above the ground. *Endless Bag of Catnip *Endless Paint Can *Enrico Fermi's Leather Shoes *Epicurus's Letters *Epicurus' Molecular Models *Erichthonius of Athens' Scrap of Wool *'Ergot Bread from Salem': Causes people that eat the bread to suffer ergot poisoning. *Ernest Hemingway's Typewriter *Erno Rubik's Box *Erysichthon of Thessaly’s Axe *Erwin Rommel's Trenchcoat *Essex Fishing Trawler *E. T. A. Hoffman's Nutcracker *Æthelred the Unready's Crown *Etta James' Microphone *Evangelista Torricelli's Locket *Evel Knievel’s Motorcycle Handbrake *Extract of Male Angler Fish *Ezekiel Zick's Inhaler *Ezio Auditore's Hidden Blade/Gun F *Fall of Saigon Metal Staircase *F.A.O. Schwarz's Toy Box *Faraday's Magnets *'Fear Factor' Camera *Fei Lian's Bag *Feline Scratching Post *Ferdinand Magellan's Pin *Ferdinand Verbiest's Prototype Automobile *FERMIAC *Ferruccio Lamborghini's Tractor *Ferruccio Lamborghini's Ferrari Clutch *Fidel Castro's Cigar Box *Fiji Mermaid *Fire Alarm *Fire Hose *Fire Treasure *Firewood from the Execution of Jacques De Molay *First Steiff Bear *'First Wheel': When rolled, causes user to have revolutionary ideas. *Fish's Aviator Hat *Flamingo Tin *Flash's Boots *Flidais' Staff *Flight 180's Rudder *Florence Nightingale's Lamp *Flower Vase *Football Bomb *'Fork from the Donner Party': When used, causes extreme hunger and hypothermia. Leads to death. *Fork Handles *Francis Tresham's Letter *Fran Dresher's Lipstick *Frank Abagnale Jr.'s Checkbook *Frank Conibear's Conibear Trap *Frank Lloyd Wright's Blueprints of "Fallingwater" *'Frank Morris' Spoon': Alows user to dig through solid rock with their hands. *Frank West's Camera *Frans Masereel's Burin *Franz Reichelt’s Parachute *Frederick Law Olmsted's Map of Central Park *Frey's Sword *Frida Kahlo's Thorn Necklace *'Friedrich Nietzsche's Moustache Clippings': Causes user to gain Nietzsche's philosophy. *Frigg's Spinning Wheel *Fritz Haber's Gas Mask *Frostie's Pipe G *Galen of Pergamon's Scalpel *Ganesha's Broken Tusk *Ganges River Water *Gan Ning's Bells *Gary Brolsma's Glasses *Gary Coleman's SAG Card *Gaspard de Coligny's Gauntlet *Gaspar Melchor de Jovellanos' Desk *'Gas Station Sign from the 1973 Oil Crisis:' Taken from a gas station closed by the 1973 Oil Crisis, the sign absorbs all the gasoline in a 100 ft diameter. *Gavrilo Princip's FN-Model 1910 Pistol *Gear Shift Knob *Gene Kelly's Umbrella *General Electric Can Opener *Gene Roddenberry's Glasses *'Genghis Khan's Helmet': Allows user to control large groups of people. *Genghis Khan's Saddlebag *George Bellows’ Fight Ticket *George Carlin's Microphone *George Fan's Sketchbook *George Romero's Directors Chair *George Romero's Flashlight *George Vanderbilt's Keys to the Biltmore Estate *George Washington's Colichemarde *George Washington's Teeth *Georgia O'Keeffe's Watering Can *Gerolamo Cardano's Dice *'Geronimo's Skull': Increases leadership in user. *Ghostbuster Proton Pack *Ghosts of Christmas History's Robes *Gilles de Montmorency-Laval's Closet Key *Ginnie Wade's Bread Dough *Giovanni Boccaccio’s Laurel Wreath *Giovanni Malatesta's Gloves *Giratina's Platinum *Girolamo Savonarola's Crucifix *Giuseppe Caspar Mezzofanti’s Zucchetto *Glass Coca-Cola Bottle *Glass Eye *Glass Plate *Glue from Victor Clairmont's *Goetz Open Feather 0-10 Telephone Token *Gold Bond Bottle Caps *Golden Cap *Golden Egg *Golden Fiddle *Golden Fleece *Golden Nugget Ashtray *Golden Scale *Gottfried Mind’s Copper Plate *Gotz von Berlichingen's Prosthetic Arm *Gregor-Bavari Perfume Bottle *Gregor Mendel's Glasses *Guglielmo Marconi's Electronic Oscillator *Guglielmo Marconi's Ring *Guillaume Duchenne's Electrodes *Guillermo del Toro’s Notebook *Guru Gobind Singh's Kirpan *Guru Gobind Singh's Kangha *Guru Gobind Singh's Kara *Guru Gobind Singh's Kachhera *Guru Gobind Singh's Preserved Kesh *Guy Fawkes' Fireworks *Guy Fawkes' Gun Powder & Gun *György Dózsa's Crown H *Hachiko's Collar *'HAL 9000': Original prop from 2001: A Space Odyessy. Corrupts nearby computers. *Halloween Candy Container *Halo Activation Indexes *Hammer of Sucellus *Hammurabi's Ring *Hank Aaron's Batting Equipment *Hans Christian Ørested's Compass *Harland David Sander's Recipe Journal *Harley Quinn's Mallet *'Harry Houdini's Handcuff Key': Allows user to be able to escpae any trap. *Harry Hurt’s Helmet *Harry S Truman's Newspaper *Harvey Fletcher's Hearing Aid *Harry Kellar's Lamp *Hassan-i-Sabbath's Qama Dagger *Hassan-i Sabbah's Turban *Heart of the Ocean *Hedy Lamarr's Dress *Heimdall's Trumpet *Heinrich Hertz's Battery *Helen Keller's Doll *Helen Keller's Pencil *Hendrick Lucifer's Matchbook *Henri Becquerel's Maltese Cross *Henrietta Robinson's Shawl *Henry Brown's Wooden Crate *Henry Cotton's Tooth Clamp *Herny Every's Paraso *Henry Ford's Model T *Henry Heimlich's Tie *Henry J. Heinz's Bottle *Henry Morgan's Sword *Herbert Morrison's Microphone *'Hermann Rorschach's 10 Cards': Allows user to read minds. Only works on people looking at the cards. *Hermann von Teschenberg's Veil *Hermes' Winged Shoe *Hernan Cortez's Espada Ropera *Hernando de Soto's Dry Compass *Herod the Great's Sword *Hero's Aeolipile *H.G. Wells' Opera Glasses *H.H. Holmes' Cough Syrup *High Striker *Hippocrates' Leech Jar *Hippolyta's Girdle *Hitoshi Christopher Nikaidoh's Elevator Suspension Wires *HMS Dreadnought Hoax Costumes *Holy Grail *Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch *Holy Lance *Homestuck Artifacts *'Honey Do You Love Me?' Pin *Honoré Daumier's Canvas *Horse Cigarette Case *Hotel Key *Hot Wheels Toy Car *Howard Carter's Shovel *Huangbo Xiyun's Hanfu *Hugo Weigold's Net *Hunter Duherty Adam's Jack-in-the-Box *Hypatia's Chariot I *Ian Curtis's Vox Phantom Special VI Guitar *'Ian Fleming's Pistol': Causes user to fell like James Bond. *Ib Amulet *Icarus' Chains *Ice Treasure *Idina Mendzel's Broomstick *ID Sniper Rifle *Igor Sikorsky's Helicopter *Inari's Jewel *Indiana Jones's Whip *Indian Larry’s Toolbox *Infirmary Pin *iPod *Iron Bars from the UpStairs Lounge *Iron Maiden from Nuremberg *Isaac Asimov's Glasses *Issac Newton's Apple *Isadora Duncan's Scarf *Isambard Kingdom Brunel's Cigar Box *Ishikawa Goemon's Kunais *Ishinosuke Uwano’s Passport *Issac Watts' Bible *Issue Fifteen of Amazing Fantasy *Issue One of Action Comics *Issue One of The Fantastic Four *Issue One of The X-men *Issue Twenty-Seven of Detective Comics *Ixtab's Noose *Izanagi’s Comb J *Jack Frost's Staff *Jack Kerouac's Typewritter *Jack London's Dog Collar *Jack Torrance's Croquet Mallet *Jackson Freeman's Orbitoclast *Jackson Pollock's Cigarettes *Jack Ryan's Wrench *Jack Sparrow's Compass *Jacob "Jack" Kevorkian's Otoscope *Jade Orb *Jalal-ud-Din Muhammad Akbar's Smoke Pipe *Jamal White's Hosting Chair *James Dean's 1955 Prosche 550 Spyder, aka "Little Bastard" *James Dinsmoor's Dinner Bell *James Earl Ray's Rifle *James Henry Atkinson's Mouse Trap *James Hoban's Drawing Utensils *'James Smithson's Money': Gives user large amounts of knowledge with each coin. *Jar of Semper Augustus Bulbs *Jar of Shiva *Jar of Sugar Plums *Jason Voorhese's Machete *Jean Chastel's Silver Gun *'Jean Fleury's Aztec Gold Coins': Personally stolen from his stash of Aztec treasures from Mexico to Spain in 1522. The coins allow the user to transport a large amount objects without any notice to authorities, prolonged use of coins creates a unsettling feeling in user and overbearing paranoia. *Jean-Frédéric Peugeot's Pepper Mill *Jean-Paul Marat's Bathtub *Jefferson Davis' Boots *Jeffery Dahmer's Handkerchief *Jeffery Dahmer's Refrigerator *Jemmy Hirst's Carriage Wheel *Jesse James's Pistol *Jerry Siegal's Sketchbook *'Jesse Owen's Running Shoes': Allows user to run at 100mph without wearing out. *Jester's Mask *Jesus Christ's 3 Crucifixion Nails *Jesus Christ's Crown of Thorns *Jet Glass Cicada Button *Jim Davis' Pet Carrier *Jimi Hendrix's Bandana *Jimmy Gibb Jr's Stock Car *Jin Dynasty Chainwhip *Joan of Arc Artifacts *Joan of Arc's Chain Mail *Joe Girard’s Keys *Joseph Fouier's Pocket Knife *Johannes Kepler's Telescope Lense *John Anthony Walker's Minox *John A. Roebling's Steel Cable *John Dee's Golden Talisman *John DeLorean's Drawing Table *'John D. Rockefeller's Bible': Allows user to see oil underground. Activated by reading a page. *John Dwight’s Hammer *John F. Kennedy's Presidental Limousine *John Flaxman's Casting Molds *John Gillespie Magee, Jr.'s Pen *John Hancock's Quill *'John Hendrix's Bible': Allows user to see visions of the future. Causes user to go unconscious for 40 days after use. *John Henry's Sledge Hammer *John H. Kellogg's Bowl *John Holland, 2nd Duke of Exeter's Torture Rack *John Hunter's Stitching Wire *John Kay's Needle *John C. Koss SP3 Stereophones *John Lennon's Glasses *John Milner's Yellow '32 Ford Deuce Coupe *John Moore-Brabazon’s Waste Basket *John Philip Sousa's Sousaphone *John Rambo's Composite Bow *Johnny Depp's Scissor Gloves *Johnny Smith's Steering Wheel *John Sutter's Pickaxe *John Wayne Gacy's Rubber Nose *John Wesley Powell’s Canteen *Joker's BANG! Revolver *Jon Stewart's Tie *Josef Mengele's Scalpel *Joseph Ducreux's Cane *Joseph Dunningers’s Props *Joseph Fouier's Pocket Knife *Joseph Kittinger's Parachute *Joseph McCarthy's List of Communists *Joseph-Michel Montgolfier's Wicker Basket *Joseph Valachi's '58 Impala *J.T. Saylors's Overalls *Juana the Mad of Castiles' Crown *Juan Seguin's Bandolier *John Scarne’s Playing Cards *Judas Iscariot's Thirty Pieces of Silver *Jules Verne's Original Manuscripts *Julia Agrippa's Chalice *Julia Child's Whisk *Julian Assange’s Flash Drive *Jumper Cables K *Karen Silkwood's Steering Wheel *Karl Benz's Toolbox *'Karl Marx's Desk': Causes user to become a communist. *Karl Wallenda's Tightrope *Ka Statuette *Katie's Security Camera *Katniss Everdeen's Bow *Kelly Monico's Samba Dress *Kerry King's B.C. Rich KKV Signature V Guitar *Kerry King's Guitar Pick *Kessler's Photograph *'Keys to the Alhambra': Opens any door. *Keys to the Tower of London *Khasekhemwy's Sceptre *Kikunae Ikeda's Beaker *Kim Jong-Il's Glasses *King Akhenaten's Crown *King Arthur's Dagger *King George III's Crown *King Midas' Scepter *King Solomon's Ring *Knife from the Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum Art Theft *Kodak Brownie Hawkeye Camera *Kozyrev Mirror *Krampus' Birch Tree Branches *Kōjin's Hearth Stone *Kon-Tiki *Kublia Khan's Leather Belt *Kunoichi Tanto *Kuzma Minin's Butcher Knife L *Lady Godiva's Saddle *Lady Jane Grey's Necklace *Laika's Harness *Lake Peigneur Diamond Drill Bit *Lance Armstrong's Trek Bicycle *Lantern Corps Rings *Laozi's Caligraphy Brush *Lara Croft's Holdsters *Larry Walters' Lawn Chair *Lazarus of Bethany's Grave Clothes *Leaf Blower/Vacuum *Leatherface's Chainsaw *Lee Harvey Oswald's Rifle *Lee Travis' Fedora *Left 4 Dead Survivor Clothing *'Left Handed Whopper Rapper': Allows user to lie and be belived. *Leif Ericson's Helmet *Lenoard A. Funk Jr's Thompson Submachine Gun *Leonidas' Cestus *Leonid Telyatnikov's Firefighter Gloves *Leroy Brown's Coat *Leroy Brown's Suit Jacket *Levi Strauss's Original Pair of Jeans *Light Stone *Lighter *Lightning Treasure *Lily Tomlin's Rocking Chair *Lion Head Ring *Lisa del Giocondo's Teeth *Liss Seltzer Bottle *Little Mac's Boxing Gloves *Lloyd Olsen's Axe & Mike the Headless Chicken's Head *Loaded Six Sided Dice *Locker Doors from the Sandy Hook Shooting *Lockheed SR-71 "Blackbird" *Lon Chaney Jr.'s Make-up Kit *Lone Rangers Mask *Loki's Feather Cape *Louise Elisabeth de Meuron's Ear Trumpet *Louis Chevrolet's Helmet *Louis Pasteur's Gloves *Louis Pasteur's Milk Bottle *Louis Prang's Original Christmas Cards *Louis Slotin's Screwdriver *Louis XIV's Peg Solitaire *Loukas Notara's Turban *Love Potion no. 9 *Lu Bu's Battle Armor *Lucius Copelands’ Boiler *Lucky’s Magical Charms *Lucky Strike Cigarette Tin *Lucy's Diamonds *Ludwig Miles van def Rohe's Drawing Board *Lully's Staff M *The Maccabee's Menorah *Macbeth's Sword *MacGyver's Swiss Army Knife *Mafia Knuckle Dusters *Magician's Cotton Sheets *Magician's Cufflinks *Magic Sand *Maitreya's Purse *Majidae Mic *Malachite Ring *Malcolm Forbes Odometer *Mandala Tapstery *Mask of Anubis *Mattel Blue Race Car Toy *Maurice Tillet's Trunks *Marble Block from The Papal States *Marco Polo's Chopsticks *Margaret Hamilton's Broomstick *Margaret Q. Addam's Badge *Marie Curie's Research Papers *Marie Curie's Vial of Radium Salts *Marie Tussaud's Wax *Mark Antony's Roman Aquila *Mars' Ancile Buckler Shield *Marshall Fields' Chevrolet Impala *Marshall Ratcliff's Santa Claus Suit *Martin Luther King Jr's Shoes *Martin Luther's Nails *Maruyama Ōkyo's Paintbrush *Mary Baker's Necklace *Mary I of England's Pearl Pendant *Mary I of England's Tea Cup *Mary Magdalene's Cross Pendent *Mary, Queen of Scott's Croquet Mallet *Mary Shelley's Box Desk *Mary Shelley's Glasses *Mary Wortley Montagu's Floralistry Gloves *Mary Worth's Mirror *Masao Asano's Racing Car 42' '' *Mask of Anubis *Master Sword & Hylian Shield *Matthew Brady's Shoes *Matthew Walker's Rigging Rope *Maui's Fishhook *Max Keith's Test Bottle of Fanta *Max Sievert's Brass Blow Torch *Maxwell's Silver Hammer *M. C. Escher's Pen *M. C. Escher's Sphere *M.E. Clinton James's Fake Military Uniform *Mel Water's Shovel *Metal Lunchbox *Metal Rooster Statue *Meteor Fragment *Methuselah's Shawl *"Miami Zombie" Rudy Eugene's Bible *Michael Durant's Dogtags *Michael Jackson's Glove *Micheal Keaton's "Beetlejuice" Makeup *Michael Meyer's Kitchen Knife *Michael P. Murphy's Tactical Radio *Michelangelo's Brushes *Michel Lotito's Mineral Oil *Michonne's Katana *Mictlantecuhtli Statue *Midori Naka's kimono *Mike Rowe's Ballcap *Milk Drinking Hindu Statues *Minecraft Creeper Wind-Up Toy *Ming Vase *Minoru Yamasaki's Model of the World Trade Center *'''Mirin Dajo's Rib Bone: Allows user to negate pain and injury. *Missile from the Zone of Silence *Miss Karen Eiffel's keyboard *Mitch Hedberg's Glasses *Miyata Unicycle *Mohamed Bouazizi's Gas Can *'Molassess from the Boston Molassess Flood': Stored in a jar. When opened, causes molassess to pour from the jar until closed. *Molotovs from Stalingrad *Mongol General's Shortbows *Mongol Paiza *Monopoly Board from the Great Train Robbery *Morphers *Mound Builder Hoe *Mr.Bean's Teddy Bear *Mr. Freeze's Freeze Gun *Mrs. Pac-Man's Bow *'Mr. Creosote's Tie': Causes user to vomit, and then explode. *Mug *Muhammad Ali's Boxing Gloves *Muhammad's Ghutrah *Mulder's 'I Want To Believe' Poster *Mummification Gauze *Musician's Fiddle *Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi's Mortar & Pestle *Muhammad's Ghutrah *Mummification Gauze *Myrrha's Noose *Myron of Eleutherae's Bronze Discobolus Discus N *Nacy Jean Costigan's Rubber Ball *Nancy Etticoat's Candle *Napoleon Bonaparte's Hat *Nathan J. Barnatt's Shoes *Nathuram Godse's Pistol *Narcissus' Hand Mirror *Naughty/Nice List *Ned Kelly's Plate Armor *Ned Kelly's Revolving Rifle *Neil Harbisson's Eyeborg *Neil Patrick Harris' Handheld Microphone *NERF Recon Prototype *NES Zapper *NES Super Scope *'Nicolas Appert’s First Can': Anything placed in the jar will not decompose. When taken out, the item will continue how it was before taken out. *Night Fury Scale *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Yata no Kagami (Mirror of Truth) *Nipsey Russell’s Buzzer *Norman Babcock's Hoodie *Norman Collin's Tattoo Gun *Norman Foster's Blueprints *Norman Rockwell’s Pipe *North Pole Sign *Nostradamus's Cherry Jam *NYPD Mug Shot Polariod O *Oda Nobunaga's Tabi Sandals *Oddjob's Hat *Ogier The Dane's Shield *O.J. Simpson's Ford Bronco *Old Mose *'Ole Kirk Christensen’s Wooden Blocks': The blocks will arrange themselves into a structure needed by the user (steps, ladder, bridge, etc.) *Oliver Addams' Locket *Oliver Cromwell's Armor Breastplate *Oliver Wendell Home's Spectroscope *Oliver Winchester's Rifle *'Olmec from ''Legends of the Hidden Temple: Tells stories and answers questions said by people nearby. *Olympus SP 320 Camera *Orested's Compass *Orient Express Railroad Tie *Original 8 Ball *Original Ball Pit *Original Battleship *Original Blue Star Lick and Stick Tattoo *Original Bok Choy Boys *Original Box of Candy Canes *Original Bricks of the Kaaba *Original Can of Worms *Original Conch Shell *Original Copy of "A Christmas Carol" *Original Copy of 'I, Libertine' *Original copy of 'Sexual Healing' *Original Copy of the Jungle *Original Dead Sea Scrolls *Original "Don't Tread on Me" Flag *Original Dolls of Mr. Punch and Judy *'Original ''Jaws Poster: Causes user to feel like a Great White Shark is about to eat them. *Original Just Dance Neon Gloves *Original "Knock-knock" Joke Door Knocker *Original Magna Carta *Original MP 42 *Original Photo 51 *Original Recording of 'Superstition' by Stevie Wonder *Original 'Route 66' Sign *Original Seven League Boots *Original Slinky *Original TGC Edition of Exodia *Original Thneed *Original Wind and Fire Wheels * Oroborus Wooden Ring *Orpheus' Lyre *Orson Welles's Microphone *Orville Wright's Bicycle *Osama Bin Laden's Shell Casings *Osborne Reynolds' Attire *Oscar Hedstrom’s Gear Shift *Osiris' Flail *Otis Barton's Bathysphere *Otto Frank's Star of David *Owain Glyndwr's Surcoat P *PS3 Wireless Controller *Pablo Picasso's Chisel *Pacal the Great's Sarcophagus *Padlock Charm *'Paintbrush from a Radium Watch Factory': Gives user radiation poisoning. *Palkia's Pearl *Patty Hearst's M1 Carbine *Paul Ekman's Nesting Dolls *Paul Revere's Lantern *Paul Rusesabagina's Telephone *P-body Android Test Subject *Pear Tree *Penguins Hat and Umberrla *Pepsi Bottle *Pepsi Bottle Cap *Perceval Camper Carbon Fiber Knife *Percival's Grail Sword *'Percy Spencer's Microwave Oven': Perfectly cooks food in under 30 seconds. Microwaving a bar of chocoalate will cause the user to be trapped in the oven. *Perk-a-Cola Machines *Perpetually Burning Torch *Persian Spear *Peter Carl Faberge's Caliper *Peter Henlein's Egg *Peter Pan's Tunic *Peter the Great's Cape *Phineas Gage's Tamping Iron *Phalaris' Brazen Bull *Philip K. Dick's Journal *Phoenix Wright's Magatama *Pickens County Courthouse Window *Pickled Dragon *Pieces of the Antikythera Mechanism *Pierre Charles L'Enfant's Compass *Pilot Episode of 'America's Funniest Home Videos' *Piltdown Man Skull *Pimp Cane *Pipe from the Children’s Crusades *Plastic Waste Bin *Plinko Board & Chips *Plutus's Key *Poison Apple *Poisoned Candy Apples *Poké Ball *Pol Pot's Punji Sticks *'Polybius' Arcade Cabinet *Ponce de Leon's Cloth *Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 1976 *'Pony Express Messenger Bags': Any item placed in one bag will reappear in the other bag. *Pope Clement VI’s Papal Bulls *Pope John Paul II's Assasination Bullet *'Pope John Paul II's Papal Tiara': Allows user control over all Catholic people. *Pope Urban II's Stole Vestment *Portal Gun *Portobello Pin-Cushion *Poseidon's Trident *Potatoes from the Great Irish Famine *Preserved Head of Medusa *Preserved Shark Fin *Princes in the Tower's Red Rose Petal *Professor Layton's Hat *'P.T. Barnum's Top Hat and Cane': Causes the user to feel extremely amused. *Puckle Gun *Pykrete Destroyer *Pyrrhus of Epirus' Helmet Q *QI Klaxon *Qin Shi Huang's Mian Liu R *Raijin's drum *Rake *Ralph H. Baer's Original Simon *Ralph Kramden's Bowling Ball *Ralph Waldo Emerson's Trowel *Randy Gardner's Coffee Mug *Raphael's Canvas *Raspberry Beret *Raven Feather *Rawlings Leather Football Helmet *Ray Harryhausen Model Collection *Raymond Chandler's Pipe *Raymond Kaskey's Portlandia *Ray Price’s Wheelie Bar *Reception Bell from the Hotel California *Red Adair’s Hardhat *Red Clown Nose *Red Forest Flute *Red Monogrammed Tie *Red Orb *Red Riding Hood's Hooded Cape *René Magritte's Pipe and Bowler Hat *Ren Statuette *Reviving Pacemaker *R. H. Macy’s Clothes Hanger *Richard Granger's Cigar Box *Richard Granger's Glove *Richard Granger's Knife *Richard Granger's Pistol *Richard Granger's Whip *Richard O'Brien's Stockings *Richard the Lionheart's Armor *Richtofen's Wunderwaffen *Rick Grimes's Colt Python *Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus Band Instruments *Rin Tin Tin's Leash *Rip Taylor's Confetti Cannon *'Roanoke Knife': If a person carves "Croatoan" into a tree, everybody that lives 1 mile or closer to the tree will move somewhere else. *Robert Bullock's Gavel *Robert E. Lee's Saddlebag *Robert Frost's Globe *Robert Goddard's First Rockets *Robert Hanssen's Palm III PDA *Robert Oppenheimer's Desk Lamp *'Robert Ripley's Safari Hat': Turns user into a human lie detector. Activated by saying "believe it or not". *Robert Stroud's Canary Cage *Robert the Doll *'Robert Wadlow's Shoes': Allows user to increase their height, but up to 9'. *Robin Hood's Arrow *Rodney Wood's Propane Heater *Rod Serling's Cigarette Case *Roger Patterson's Film Camera *Rollie Free’s Showercap and Speedo *Romulus and Remus' Shepard Staff *Roswell Collection *Roy & Elise Olmstead's Radio Equipment *'Roy Sullivan's Hat': Allows user to survive lightning strikes. Causes user to be stroke by lightning more often. *Rubik's Cube *Rudolf Koch's Font Design Papers *Ruins from the city of Atlantis *Rumpelstiltskin's Spinning Wheel *Rush Limbaugh's Microphone *'Ruth Graves Wakefield's Baking Sheet': Creates the smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies. S *Sabine *Sacagawea's Indian Peace Medal *Safe Deposit Box *Saint Jerome's Lion Claw Thorn *Saint Lucia's Skull *Saint Nicholas' Gift Bag *Saint Nicholas' Three Stockings *Saint Patrick's Bell *Saint Paul's Cross-Hilted Sword *Saint Paul's Letter *Saint Peter's 2 Keys *Saint Sebation's Arrow *Saint Valentine's Rosary *Salem Witch Trials Gavel *Salem Saberhagen Animatron *Salmaan Taseer's Glasses *Salt Shaker *'Salvador Dali's Moustache Wax': When applied to the upper lip, causes the user to have hallucinations of Dali's art. *Salvador Dali's Paintbrush *Samuel Colt's Gun Barrel *'Samuel Pepys' Wheel of Parmesan Cheese': Cheese eaten from the wheel causes the user to burst into flames. *Samus Aran's Armor *Sands from Normandy *Sapphires of Vali *Sarah Osbourne's Dress *''Saturn V'' *Sburb Beta Disks *Scarecrow *Schaefer Beer Tray *Scheherazede's Bracelet *Schrodinger's Cat *Scorpion's Ropedart *Searchlight from Alcatraz *Second Chance Heroes Artifacts *SEES's Evokers *Selene's Tiara *Sentient Ra Card *Serial Killer Hook *Sergeant Stubby's Coat *Shah Jahan's Taj Mahal Spire *Shaka Zulu's Bongo Drums *'Shaka Zulu's War Mask': Causes user to become more fearsome. *Shamu's Tank *Sheut Statuette *Shield from the Battle of Thermopylae *'Shigechiyo Izumi's Kimono': Increases user's life span to 120 years. *Shigeru Miyamoto's Keyboard *Sharpie Permanent Marker *Shō Shin's Tonfa *Sigmund Freud's Marble Tablet *Silver Bullet *Silver Goblet *Silver Wing *Sinon's Helmet *Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Disintegration Machine *'Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Trenchcoat': Causes user to become a perfect detective. *Sir Arthur Aston's Wooden Leg *Sir Robert Shuland's Horse Rib Bone *Sir Thomas Allbutt's Thermometer *Sir Thomas More's Pendant *Sir Tim Berners-Lee NeXT Computer *Sir Titus Salt's Ottoman *Sir William Schwenck Gilbert's & Sir Arthur Seymour Sullivan's Top Hats *Skeleton Key *Ski Gloves *Slender Suit *Smiling Dog Photograph *Snow White's Apple *Snow White's Mirror *Sobriety Coin *Soccer Ball from the Death Match *Sock Sowachowski's Hat *Socrates' Toga *Soda Fountain Machine *Sodom Salt Stones *Solac Electric Toaster *Soldier of Fortune's Cloth Cap *Solomon W. Golomb's Polyominoes *Soul Dew *Sonman Mine Pickaxe *''SpaceShipOne'' *Sphinx’s Gear *Spring-heeled Jack's Boots *'Stadium Seats from the 1896 Olympics': Allows user to teleport to any Olympic games. *"Stagecoach" Mary Fields S&W .38 "Lemon Squeezer" *Stan Rogers Wedding Ring *Star Jelly *S.T.A.R.S. Samurai Edge Pistol *State vs Bonner Cap Gun *Stephen Wiltshire's Pen *Steve Bolander's '58 Chevy Impala *Steve McQueen's 650cc Triumph TR6 Trophy motorcycle *Stingy Jack's Turnip Lantern *St. George Ring *Stone from the "Wailing Wall" *Stone of Destiny *Stormtrooper E-11 Blaster Rifle *Stuffed Rat *St. Valentine's Day Massacre M1 Thompson *Subtle Knife *Sugar Skull *Sulla's Grass Crown *Sunbeam Mix Master *Super Mans Suite *Susan Hayward's Silk Dress *Susanoo's Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (Sword of Strength) *Sun Tzu's Dao Sword *Sweeny Todd's Barber Shop Razor *Sylvester Graham's Original Graham Crackers T *TableTop Fiasco Dice *Tarnhelm *Tea Box from the Boston Tea Party *Ted Bundy's Bracelet *Ted Kaczynski's Typewriter *'T.E. Lawrence's Keffiyeh': Allows user to turn invisible. *T.E. Lawrence's Motorcycle *T.E. Lawrence's Thawb Robe *Teressa Bellissimo's Platter *Terri-Jean Bedford's Leather Bondage Straps *Terror Mask *TF2 Artifacts *Thai Ngoc's Pillow *'The 23 Blades from Julius Caesar's Assassination': Causes user to want to kill their nation's leader. *'The Amber Room': Causes hallucinations in people that stare at the panels of the Amber Room. *The Aluminum Blunther *The Bean Family's Chains *The Blond's '56 White T-bird *The Bullet from the Attempted Assassination of Theodore Roosevelt *The Chinese Sandlewood *The Colt used by Clement Vallandigham *The Comfy Chair *The Devil's Golden Fiddle *The Elephant of the Bastille *The Funniest Joke In The World *'The Gordian Knot': Cannot be untied. If user tries to destroy it, they will be killed. *The Governer's Knife *The Great Omani's Handcuffs *The Griffin Memorial Medallion *The "Hand of Faith" *The Haunting of Hill House *'The Masakichi Statue': Will come to life and do whatever the user wants. *The Mask *'The Mask of the Man in the Iron Mask': Allows user to escape any prison. *The Murder Tools from Grigori Rasputin's Assassination * The Old Man and the Sea *The Original Scroll of On the Road by Jack Kerouac *The Original Works of Toriyama Sekien *'The Pearl of the World': The user will fall into a long feeling of greed, pain, fear, and sorrow. Inspiration for The Pearl by John Steinbeck *The Sanderson Sisters' Black Flame Candle *The Slayer's Scythe *The Spaghetti Tree *The St. Lawrence Memorial Medallion *The Thing *The Types & Printing Press from the Type Riot of Toronto *The White Kiswah *'The Voynich Manuscript': Allows user to understand every language, except for the language the Voynich Manuscript is written in. *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *The Wright Brother's Wright Flyer *The Zodiac Killer's Hood *Theodore Roosevelt's Teddy Bear *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Typewriter Keys *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Grinch Santa Hat *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Reindeer Antlers *Thomas Jefferson's Quill *Thomas Nast's Wood Engraving, Caught *Thor's Belt *Thor's Gauntlets *Thor's Hammer *Thought Recording Phonograph *Three Pointed Hat *Tigers Eye Crystal *Tiles from the Orleans Parish Women's Prison *Tim Horton's Coffee Cup Tray *Timo Pitkämö's Sparkler *Tobias Bamberg’s Ball *Todd McFarlane's Pen *Toga from 'Animal House' *Toilet Paper Roll *Tom Emanski’s Video Tapes *Tommy Cooper's Fez *Tony Montana's M16A2 *Tony Starks Inventions *Toothbrush *Topsy the Elephant's Chain *'Torii from Nagasaki': Absorbs radiation. Created by the atomic bomb. *Trail of Tears turquoise ring *Trayvon Martin's Hoodie *Tree from the Rockefeller Center *Triple 777 Train *Trowel from the Great Wall *Trunk from Bramshill House *Tsunokuma Sekiso's Gunbai *Tsutomu Yamaguchi's Stamp *Turret from the Great Wall of China *Tutenkhamen's Ankh *Tutenkhamen's Earpools: A Pair of ear gauges that were carved from a quartz stone and originally belonged to the pharoah Tutenkhamen, these earpools were given the power of''' Auditory Sound Wave Transference (Allows you to hear through one earpool and listen with the other). *Typhon's Scale *Tyreese's Hammer *Tyr's Right Hand U *Uke Mochi's Suzu *'Umar ibn Al-Khattāb Sword *Umbrella *'''Union and Confederate Soldier Hats: Any two people wearing the hat will hate each other. *Union Pacific Big Boy *Uri Geller's Spoon *USS Constitution Walking Stick V *Vasily Vereshchagin's Palette *Vātsyāyana's Scrolls *Velvalee Dickinson's Doll *Vedran Smailovic's Cello *'Vial of Radithor': Contains an unlimited supply of Radithor. Gives user radiation poisoning. *Victorian Swallow Mizpah Brooch *Victorian Advent Calendar *Villejuif Leaflet *Vincent Price's Cane *Vincent Van Gogh's Ear *Vincent Van Gogh's Vase with 12 Sunflowers *Viracocha's Staff *Virgil's Staff *Virginia Johnson's Clipboard and Pen *Vitellius's Cloak *Vladmir K. Zworykin's Cathode Tube *Vlad III Dracula's, Prince of Wallachia, Sword *Vlad III's Hat *Vlad the Impaler's Spear *Voodoo Doll from Haiti *Von Dutch’s Pin Striping Brush W *Wallace Hartley's Violin *Wall Mounted Bottle Opener *Walter Chrysler's Building Spire *Walter Fredick Morrison's Cake Pan *Walter Halloran's Crucifix *Walter Potter's Taxidermy Wire *Walt Whitman's Chalkboard and Chalk *Water Bucket *Watergate Scandal Lock Picks *W. B. Yeats Glasses *Webb C. Ball’s Railroad Chronometer *Werner Thomas' Accordion *Wes Craven's Freddy Krueger Glove *Wet Floor Sign *Whaling Station Houses *Whisk *White Fan *'Wild Bill Hickok's Playing Cards': Gives user incredible firearm skills. If pair of aces and a pair of eights, all black are held, the user will die by gunshot. *Will Eisner's Drawing Board *William Alexander Hammond's Tie *William Allen White's Notepad *William Beadle's Carving Knife *William Beebe's Umbrella *William Chaloner's Groat *William Etty's Canvas *William Henry Harrison's Podium *William Kogut's Playing Cards *William L. Allen's Leather Helmet *William Masters' Stethescope *William Newton McComb's Infantry Sword *'William Penn's Hat': Allows user to get along with everyone. *William Seabrook's Cookpot *William Sydney Porter's Watch Chain and Comb *William Sianis' Goat Horns *William Wordsworth's Necktie *William Wymark Jacob's Monkey Paw *Wilt Chamberlain's Shoes *'Wilton Ivie's Notepad': Causes hallucinations of hundreds of spiders that can be seen by everyone when opened, but the spiders don't affect the person or items. *Winchester Mystery House *Windscale Fire Milk Bottle *Wine Decanter *Wings of Daedalus *Winslow Homer's Boat Cleat *Witch Hat *Wite-Out Bottle *Witold Pilecki's Auschwitz Jail Clothes *Wrigley' s Juicy Fruit Gum *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Flute *Wooden Doll from Croton *Wyatt Earp's Sheriff Badge X *Xenon Disco Dance Floor *X-ray Specs Y *Yi Peng Sky Lantern *Yogi Subbayah Pullavar's Stick *Yo-Yo *Yuan Chonghuan's Knife *Yule Logs Z *Zamboni *Zanzibari Cannon *Zeus Lighting Bolt *Zishe Breitbart’s Chain *Ziryab's Oud *Zororoaster's Bones